


Finding Your Heart's Safe Place

by Smudgegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, M/M, a better ending, spoilers for 3X18 Na Ki'i (Dolls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgegirl/pseuds/Smudgegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda for 3X18 Na Ki'i (Dolls)  - A better ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Your Heart's Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> I felt it needed a better ending and that there was no way Steve would just have happily carried on with Catherine.
> 
> Thanks to JerseyDevil for looking this over!!

Steve hugged Catherine with a heavy heart, he forgave her, he really did, but the very fact that she had lied to him by omission, and her keeping this secret had made him realize an important truth.  She was not the one.  She was not the one he was in love with.  His mind kept going back to Danny, Danny would never have kept this from him, Danny loved him.  He had been ignoring the underlying thing that had been developing with Danny for quite a while, it was safe with Catherine, she was what people expected from him, she was who people expected him to be with.

"I'm so sorry, I should have told you," Cath said, still in his arms, jolting him back to reality.

Steve stepped back and sighed, "Yeah you should have, but it's too late now.  Look we'll always be friends, but I think it's better if we stop seeing each other."

Catherine looked up at him in shock, "I keep one secret and you're dumping me?"

"One secret? It was a pretty big secret, Catherine, about something you knew was important to me. But even then, no, no it's not just because of that, it's...well I'm not in love with you, Cath."  Steve looked down at her sadly.  "I was talking with my mom and she said to me that you loved me and I should forgive you and I realized, I'm not in love with you.  Actually I’m in love with someone else, I do love you, you're one of my best friends, but..."

"You're not in love with me? Yeah, yeah I get it," Cath waved him off with a mixture of hurt and anger on her face.

Steve looked a little lost, like he was not sure what to do next, it wasn't like he'd had to end many relationships before. He stuck his hands deep into his pockets and opened and closed his mouth a few times like he was didn’t know what to say next.

Catherine looked sadly out over the ocean, "Just go.  I'm fine, Steve, please, just go."

\-------------------------

Steve drove away feeling numb, he was not sure how to process the day.  His mom lying to him, sure, it hurt, but it was not unexpected, he never did trust her to start with.  Cath lying to him was a much bigger deal, it had really hurt, how could someone who loved him lie so easily?.  Why were the only people he could trust in the world his team?

There was a sharp knock on his window and he jumped, Danny was standing next to the truck, and he was parked in Danny's parking lot.  How had he gotten here? He had no recollection of driving to Danny's, he had no recollection of driving anywhere.

"You gonna get out and come in for beer, or just sit out here and brood all night?" Danny said, a look of concern on his face.  "I saw you arrive and park here 10 minutes ago, but it's starting to look a little stalkerish with you just sitting here, so I figured I'd come and get you before one of my neighbours calls the cops."

"Danny,..."

"No, just no! Not here in the parking lot, Steve, whatever it is can wait until we are inside and comfortable, preferably with a couple of beers in our hands," Danny opened the door and pulled on Steve's arm, "come on, lets go."

Steve let himself be led up to and inside the apartment, where Danny guided him to the couch and pushed lightly until he sat down. He stared at a fixed point on the carpet, trying to decide where he should start, there was so much he had to say right now.

"Oh, Babe," he said softly, "what's going on in that head of yours, huh?"

"They lied to me, Danny, they fuckin’ lied! Secrets, promises, keeping stuff from me! I expected it really, but not from her! Not from Cath. She says she loves me, but you...you," Steve was starting to jumble everything together.

"Ok, whoa, you're not making much sense. Here take a few swigs of this beer, then take a deep breath and start again."  Danny handed him an open bottle and sat down on the coffee table facing him, knees touching.  He sat for a few minutes waiting for Steve to get some control back, not pressuring him, just watching.

Eventually Steve raised his eyes and looked at Danny with a sheepish smile, "Sorry man, I'm ok, come sit here and get comfy, I have a story for you."

\-------------------------

Steve finished telling Danny his tale of woe and looked up to see Danny fingers wrapped tightly around his beer bottle, trying to act like he wasn't ready to go and kill someone himself.  "Danny, it's ok, I'm ok," he said grabbing one of Danny's hands and prying it loose.  "I just needed someone to talk to, but I'm feeling better now that I've told you."

Danny felt Steve holding his hand and looked down at the two of them, fingers interlaced, it should feel weird, but it didn't.  "So," he started, "where have you left things with them?"

"I called things off with Cath, I don’t love her and I can’t trust her," Steve spat out, "and Doris is back at my house, she can look after herself, however, I don't really feel like going home and seeing her, which leaves me with a problem." Steve bit his bottom lip looking at Danny with hope in his eyes.

Danny looked down at their hands still joined, "Are we finally going to stop avoiding the pink elephant in the room, McGarrett?  Because I have to say, it's about time, but, we are not jumping into this while you are still angry and betrayed by Cath.  If we are doing this, I want you to be sure about it, and thinking clearly."

"I am sure,Danny, surer than I have ever been about anything!" Steve exclaimed feeling suddenly like a weight was lifted.

"Well that's good to know," Danny said with a smile, " and if you tell me that again in the morning, after you have slept on it, we'll see about taking this further," he said motioning between them. "For now though, come, I have a large bed and I'm not adverse to some cuddling while we sleep in it." He pulled Steve to his feet and led him to the bedroom, "get out of that ridiculously hot looking suit, leave the boxers on tonight, tomorrow we can see where things go."  

****  
  
  
  



End file.
